toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theevina
Adoption Are you or Gamer interested in adopting this wiki? I can't adopt the wiki, since I've already adopted one and also made a new wiki (and I have to wait for 60 days...). Anyways, just contact Gamer and the community, and afterwards you or Gamer can adopt the wiki. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oh i thoute pepole called them minner because thay were short Re: Please wait Alright. 15:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template:Main I think I may have deleted it when cleaning up templates. I may have found it as vandalism (as I believe it was altered). Anyways, I'll check the template. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Images I think doing a bot run to do the work will work for me. And I was always thinking that this wiki needs a fresh new start on images (by deleting "ugly" ones). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 00:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) when u leave the links on the accessory pages, i think its a lil easier to add the link to the category of shoes, hats, glasses, and backpacks. just sayin'.The Epic Toon 01:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. im going to log off. ill be on later.The Epic Toon 01:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG! i was creating a page, and all of a sudden, i got the you got lucky badge! OMG! apparently im also the only person who has it! OMG! IM SO LUCKY! sry i forgot my signature lol The Epic Toon 23:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ik but im so very excited first one! The Epic Toon 23:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hi nice to meet you did you know i have a map of sellbot factory that im soon gonna add Beepbeep1221 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. Thanks for providing a link to the vote. I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on gaining bureaucrat rights! FlyingSquirrel192 18:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick question.... Hi! I was wondering how to get the little gag(like the squriting flower) pictures. I must have looked it up like, ten times, but I still can't find them. TIA, Flower1470 19:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Not quite. I'm trying to get the pictures on my user page, but I can't find them. Flower1470 21:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Let me see if I can try again. If you still don't understand, don't bother to reply. I want to put a picture of the squirting flower on my page. While editing my page, I click on "photo" which is under "Add features and media." To find the picture, I type in the "find" box "squirting flower gag." I click "find" only to get "no results found on this wiki". I've seen people use it, but I just can't find it! I would take the picture myself, but I'm not a member, so I don't have the gags I want. Is it maybe a template? I'm sorry to put you though this. :P Flower1470 21:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SOOOOOOOO much Theevina!!!!!!! You helped me so much! Flower1470 21:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) congrats on ur promotion to a bearacrut! The Epic Toon 00:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome The Level of Cogs pages are nicer. You are a great editer. The Epic Toon 15:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok but plz dont del them. took me large time uploading ( finding ) them xD The Epic Toon 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributor I would like to become a Super Contributor. I believe have met all the requirements; I have more than 500 main edits, I joined this wiki 6 months ago, and I've never been blocked. FlyingSquirrel192 19:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributer 2 I would like to become a Super Contributer as well. The Epic Toon 03:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure I don't like the tracks at all, since users will just start adding the category/template just to earn the badges. I'm all for it when the category has a lot of articles in it, but not when it's for maintenance work (such as stubs, etc.). We would really need to discuss this. I do hope Wikia can delete badge tracks. :Oh and by the way, if you don't like ads, you can add this to your own wikia.css: /* Hide ads */ .wikia-ad { display: none; } :Ads are terrifying and destroy the wiki's look. ): It's too bad Wikia won't allow it to be added wiki-wide. There are definitely ads on the main page, which kinda makes the main page look horrible. RE:New pages No, I'm not upset. I'm not very good with computers, so I'll see what I can do. Thanks! Wiki-Navigation Apparently, we would have to sacrifice one of the navigation menus, since it can only fit 4 subjects. :I really have no clue what's on Wikia's end on 7 items per category. Well, it looks better now. :) My pictures OK, I just added a photo to this page. Is this one better? Flower1470 17:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha! Now I see my problem! Thanks. Flower1470 17:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) would i be a trusted user on this wiki? The Epic Toon 03:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Questionn I'm curious and you seem to know a lot about this site. So, my question is how do you get the blue things in articles like "Coin Mint" and then it takes you too like the coin mint page... I've always had this issue on this page and on other wiki's and nobody seems too be able to help! (It may just be my explanation :P) ThirdChild 22:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC)ThirdChild Template Hi Theevina I am here to talk about templates a little bit.... I would like to put a suggestion for a template called New.... For things that are new to Toontown. Please reply. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Yeah thats kinda what I was thinking.... And I wouldnt mine removing not new anymore templates.... But I was brousing the wiki constantly hitting the random button until I find a page to edit then I hit the new glasses, and I thought maybe we could make a new template for people who have just started Toontown.... SO they know its new... i promise! The Epic Toon 23:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ty for saying that :) The Epic Toon 23:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC)